


Outtake:Black and Gold: Always Time For a Montage

by Frin



Series: Black And Gold [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin





	Outtake:Black and Gold: Always Time For a Montage

The Doctor moved in the gorilla suit as if he really were a gorilla and every time he got anywhere near Tony the little boy squealed in terrified laughter and ran. After a good ten minutes stalking him through the fancy dress department of Henriks, the Doctor got a little overheated and pulled the head off, panting. 

“You're all sweaty!” Tony said coming out from behind a mannequin dressed as a clown. The Doctor's face dropped, he really didn't trust clowns, nor mannequins come to that. Tony looked up and grinned.

“S'only a clown... it's harmless... me next... what you gonna choose for me?”

“Can't we dress up together it would be so much more fun?” Tony grinned like an excited lunatic.

They went into opposite changing rooms and George, the assistant looking after them, was roped in to choose piles upon piles of different outfits. They didn't notice Rose hiding behind the clown mannequin, totally unable to resist returning to watch this bonding session take shape. She had her phone ready to film and had, in fact, taken some choice images of the Doctor chasing Tony in the gorilla costume and of the Doctor's face when seeing the mannequin she was now hiding behind.

They dressed up as pirates and ran around the floor taking prisoners and stealing 'bootie'. They even made poor George 'walk the plank' into the faux fountain in the middle of the fancy dress department.

There was a rather dodgy moment when the Doctor came out dressed as The Bull from 'Where The Wild Things Are.' and Tony wailed loudly and hid behind George shaking. It was all Rose could do to stop herself from intervening but she managed to hold back to see how the Doctor would cope.

The Doctor whipped off the large head and went down on his knees, he made himself eye level with Tony and explained that it was just a game, none of it was real and he mustn't be scared. Tony was quiet for a little while as he listened to the Doctor, sucking his thumb, big little brown eyes open wide. But, when the Doctor suggested that they should maybe stop the game and find his mum, he protested (much to the Doctor's delight) saying that he wanted to keep on playing.

They were astronauts taking giant slow steps across the quilted benches provided for weary customers to rest upon. They chanted a rain dance as native Americans, whooping and calling, not noticing the crowd they were beginning to pull in. The Doctor even came out dressed as Shakespeare, a huge ruff around his throat. Tony swaggered out at the same time in a Spiderman suit.

“No fair, I want to be Spiderman!” The Doctor whined, taking off the ruff which was rather tight.

“Wouldn't fit you!” giggled Tony, sticking his tongue out.

As he passed, Rose grabbed George and whispered in his ear. George smiled, it was payback time.

“No way! I'm not putting that on!” squeaked Tony from behind his curtain.

“I will if you will...” the Doctor spoke quietly from behind his.

Rose found it hard not to laugh out loud as the two emerged in matching full, frilly Flamenco dresses. Red and gold with black lace. They really got into the dancing once they had overcome their embarrassment, clacking their castanets and stamping their Converses.

The Doctor was so carried away, he didn't notice Tony slip into his changing room and it wasn't till the curtains pulled back dramatically that he stopped dancing.

Tony stood before him, bedecked in brown pinstripes. He had rolled the jacket sleeves right up and it came to, and dragged, along the floor it was so big on him. He had fluffed up his hair and put on the Doctor's glasses. He held a pen in front of him and looked very serious.

“I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous, I'm nine hundred and three years old, and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion people below. You got a problem with that?” he mimicked in as deep a voice as he could.

“Oh, Doctor, save us!” swooned the Doctor, grabbing a blonde wig off a nearby mannequin and plonking it on his head.

“Rose Tyler, I've been looking for you everywhere! I love you, let's go home to the TARDIS and kiss a lot!”

The audience laughed loudly, the Doctor looked a little shocked and turned, then he caught sight of Rose who was now laughing uncontrollably and he actually blushed. Tony dodged back into his changing room, now very overly excited.

What he emerged as next was just too much for the still Flamenco dressed Doctor.

“Exterminate!” the little boy shouted, the voice changer in the toy helmet working beautifully. The costume was made from material, but the helmet was plastic. It was an adorable picture, but not to the Doctor.

“Now that's just going too far!” He shouted and Tony instantly stopped. He pulled off the helmet, blinking furiously. Rose moved forward to intervene before her son got too frightened. 

“I'm sorry...” Tony whispered softly, looking down at his little Converses.

“It's not you fault... but that they even think to make a costume of a Dalek is a bit sick! They'll be making Cybermen next!”

“Doctor...” Rose gave him the look, it wasn't one he was used to seeing coming from Rose, more from her mother, but he knew exactly what it meant. Boundaries were being stepped over and he needed to stop. But he found the idea of Tony dressed as a Dalek so upsetting, that he was fighting an inner battle inside himself as he tried to quell the storm.

“I'm sorry, Tony, you know how scared you were of The Bull?” Tony, thumb in mouth again, nodded slowly from the safety of his mother's arms.

"Well, that's how scared I am of Daleks, the difference is that Daleks are real and very, very dangerous. I was upset that someone thinks it's funny to make a dress up costume of one. I'm sorry that I scared you.”

“I'm sorry I scared you too...” Tony mumbled from around his thumb.

“Right, well, now that's all sorted, how's about we go for that ice cream now?”

“Yeah!” Tony jumped into his father's arms and they made towards the lifts.

“Er... Doctor... you um... gonna go for ice cream like that?” Rose smirked at him and he looked down at his red and gold Flamenco dress and grinned at her with a wink.

“Could be quite a game in this though?” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Er... no...” came the reply, quite adamantly.

She remembered to tip George very handsomely for all the hardships he had had to endure that afternoon.

Later on when Tony was playing in the ball pit by the Henrik's ice cream parlour Rose commended the Doctor on how he had handled the situation with Tony.

“It's good that we can teach him to differentiate between what's real and what isn't, particularly with the sort of life we've led...” she said.

“Well, yes, but Daniel, The Bull wouldn't hurt a fly, he's probably the gentlest of them all, can't explain that to a three year old though, however bright he may be...”

And with that the Doctor left to dive into the ball pit with his son where they spent the next forty five minutes working off their shared sugar rush with a gobsmacked Rose looking on...


End file.
